Just A Dream
by ihopeualldie
Summary: WARNING: BRING TISSUES! shadow was working for GUN military and just propossed to amy now 2 weeks after she turns eighteen amy go to the curch in her dress and flowers in her hand alase a new ocasstion is now underway. First REAL fic.


**Just a Dream**

**I do not own any of the characters they are rightfully owned by Sega.**

**Just a Dream- Carrie Underwood**

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteenAll dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

Amy Rose had just turned 18 two weeks earlier happy to have the right to drink finally but she had other meaningful things on her mind like her wedding that almost happened. She held her new white dress up to her beautifully curved body and sighed. She quickly got changed into a different one the color black and started driving down to the Mobius church.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seatSixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

In the passengers seat of her lime green convertible sat a small, brown cardboard box filled with the letters that shadow had sent her when he was working for GUN army in Iraq. Nest to it was a sixpence (whatever that is) inside of one of her shoes, a pair of sunglasses she had borrowed from Rouge and a picture of sonic and tails.

_And when the church doors opened up wideShe put her veil downTrying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

She parked her car and made sure it was locked. Making her way over to the door she could feel a pain inside of her heart. She pushed open the church doors stepped inside and put the veil to her black dress down so no one could see the tears run down her checks. In her head she kept repeating ' this isn't really happening, I can't believe it,,, it CANT be happening!!!' as her sobs grew harder.

_She heard trumpets from the military bandAnd the flowers fell out of her hand_

The GUN military band started to play a the song of a fallen soldier on the trumpet and Amy stopped in her tracks feeling her heart tear apart inside of her. Her muscles quickly went numb and her flowers fell out of he hands.

_Baby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breathe_

"why he leave…" she sobbed into her hands " why did he have to go" she tried wiping her tears away but cried on. Her best friend Rouge walked over to her in her short, silk black dress. "Amy I'm so sorry." she said and hugged her. Amy sniffed "I'll never know what it would have been like." Amy managed to get out in between her sobs. "it's gonna be ok doll just breathe." Rouge said holding her hand tightly.

_It's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to me_

Amy pictured herself standing alone and everyone off in the distance like it was a play and she was off stage in the background. " I'm sorry Ames" a familiar blue hedgehog said "but he's not comin' home. It's alright." he looked at her with sympathy and Amy couldn't help but need to cry into Rouges shoulder once more. "leave" Rouge mouthed and waved him away.

_This is just a dream_

"pleas tell me I'm gonna wake up from this nightmare Rouge. Pleas!" Amy said into her palms. "tell me this is just a dream"

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and prayLord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

Amy and Rouge made there way to the front row of seats and waited form the priest to start. "friends and family of Shadow The Hedgehog. Let us bow are heads and pray" Amy folded her hands and bowed her head sending shadow the most heartwarming pray she could think of. To heartwarming to be able to describe. "Great and mighty Lord, lift his soul, heal his loved ones from there pain."

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_the saddest song that she ever heard_

The chorus of singers stood up tall in there white robs and sang a song from the bible asking god to take the soul of one who has given his life for the protection of others. But to Amy it was a song saying the one you loved was hated by someone and that someone has stolen his life and has left you a almost widow.

_Then they handed her a folded up flagAnd she held on to all she had left of himOh, and what could have been_

Men and women from the GUN military walked throw the isle and handed certain people flags. A young squirrel (not sally) handed Amy a flag. she held it tightly to her heart. She held on to what she had left of him and what they could have been.

_And then the guns rang one last shotAnd it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Most of the people began to stand up and exit but Amy and Rouge stayed seated. The guns fired and Amy clenched her hands together tightly trying to fight the pain. As in her own mind a bullet ripped throw her broken heart.

_Baby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breathe_

"this isn't fair!" Amy said still crying "not to anyone who values there lives" Rouge looked at her strangely. "what do you mean?" "he saved the earth twice and then gets killed by someone he risked his life to save." Amy somewhat yelled. Rouge hugged her and she started to find it hard to breathe. Not because rouge was hugging her but because she had cried WAY to much. " I was just counting on forever…"

_It's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to me_

Amy got home late that night after some comfort from all of her friends and shadows family. She laid down on her neatly made bed and closed her eye envisioning shadow standing on a large grassy hill looking back and smiling at her. "I'm always home when I'm with you" he whispered. The same thing that he had said the day he proposed to her.

He faded away 'this can't be happening to me' she thought sadly to herself.

Amy soon drifted to a light slumber after covering her self w/ her covers and replaying the words 'I'm always home when I'm whit you' in her head several times.

_Oh,Baby why'd you leave meWhy'd you have to go?I was counting on forever, now I'll never knowOh, now I'll never knowIt's like I'm looking from a distanceStanding in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home nowThis can't be happening to meThis is just a dream_

Amy woke up sleepy the next morning thinking she might have been dreaming. She quickly sat up and looked to her side and saw no one.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

"who said that all dreams can be sweet" Amy said to herself, holding her legs w/ her arms and resting her chin on her knees. She let one more tear loss and rolled onto her side knowing it was far from a dream… or a nightmare at that.

_Just a dream… Yeah, Yeah _

* * *

**Awwwww so sad. : [ . I told you, you would need a tissue. Just wondering should I make a sequel to what happens afterwards if so what should it be about Check out the song on you tube it's really good. R&R pleas. **


End file.
